i_hate_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
I Hate
I Hate ___ is a series of videos by I Hate Everything, discussing the negative aspects of various topics. He generally discusses the topics he reviews from a neutral perspective, however his feelings and personal opinion on the topic can vary, from him being very passive, to it being a issue which affects him personally. It is his most recognized series, and the first one he has hosted on his channel, with his name reflecting this. He has produced over 80 episodes so far, with his most recent being I HATE BEING SUSPENDED FROM TWITTER. List of Episodes https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLxOKy-G3phBq1Hor4Q6RYDobvYvkgSCAc * I HATE PEWDIEPIE'S RABID FANS * I HATE FACEBOOK * I HATE BRONIES * I HATE PSY * I HATE MEMES * I HATE TWITTER * I HATE YOUTUBE * I HATE SLEEPING * I HATE GEORGE LUCAS * I HATE METACRITIC * I HATE CONSOLE FANBOYS * I HATE THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE * I HATE THE X FACTOR * I HATE HALLOWEEN * I HATE GAME/DVD COVERS * I HATE DOLPHINS * I HATE THE GOOGLE+ YOUTUBE UPDATE * I Hate DeviantART * I HATE I HATE EVERYTHING * I HATE DLC (& MICROTRANSCATIONS DLC (& Microtransactions) * I Hate Sonic the Hedgehog * I Hate Valentine's Day * I Hate Neknominations * I Hate Justin Bieber * I Hate Movie Remakes * I Hate Furries * I Hate Pokemon * I HATE THE NEWS * I HATE MINECRAFT * I HATE AQUAMAN * I Hate Anime (Part 1) * I Hate Anime (Part 2) * I Hate 4chan (/b/) * I Hate Opinions * I Hate the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge * I Hate YouTube Comments * I Hate Movie Theatres * I Hate Frozen * I Hate Destiny - The Organised Mess * I Hate Christmas * I Hate Negativity * I Hate Movie/Game Trailers * I Hate School * I Hate Change.org * I Hate Merchandise * I Hate Outtakes * I Hate WatchMojo * I Hate Creepypastas (ft. ThatCreepyReading) * I Hate E3 * I Hate the Human Race * I Hate Super Minecraft Kid (+ The Truth Revealed?) * I Hate Minions * I Hate The Don't Judge Challenge * I HATE VINE * I Hate Minions (Part 2) * I Hate Subscriber Specials * Warning: Least Scary Game in Years | I Hate Five Nights at Freddy's * I Hate Tumblr * I Hate Reaction Videos * I Hate Destiny: The Taken King - So Close, Yet so Far * I Hate Hype Culture * I Hate Emojis * I Hate Your Video Requests * I HATE UNBOXING VIDEOS * I HATE DAMN DANIEL * I Hate Durr Plant (and Joke Thieves) * I Hate Collaboration Videos * I Hate Superhero Movies * I HATE YOUTUBE DRAMA * I Hate Review Scores * I Hate Anxiety (And Stalkers) * I Hate Dust (Finally Exposed) * I Hate Musical.ly * I Hate Weird Parody Channels * I Hate Destiny: Rise of Iron - Same Sh*t Different Day * I HATE YOUTUBE REWIND 2016 * I HATED 2016 * I HATE SNAPCHAT * I HATE SING (2016) * I HATE FIDGET SPINNERS? * I HATE MY WEIRD OLD VIDEOS * I HATE THE EMOJI MOVIE * I HATE DESTINY 2 - I'm Done. * I HATE THE RICK AND MORTY FANBASE (& HATERS) * I HATE BEING SUSPENDED FROM TWITTER * I HATE BIG MOUTH * I HATE YOUTUBE REWIND 2017 * I HATE YOUTUBE IN THE NEWS * I HATE HUNT DOWN THE FREEMAN (TERRIBLE GAME I'M IN) Trivia * I Hate Destiny - The Organised Mess and I Hate Destiny: The Taken King - So Close, Yet so Far use different thumbnails from the rest of the I Hate series which are more similar to The Search For the Worst's thumbnails. References Category:Videos Category:Videos on I Hate Everything's YouTube Channel Category:Video Series Category:Series